The Aftermath
by Bellarke2000
Summary: After Clarke left, Bellamy went after her, and they confessed their feelings to each other. During so, they slept together, but when Bellamy woke up, Clarke was gone. It's been nineteen years since Clarke left Camp Jaha, and everyone thinks that she's dead, including Bellamy. He is now the leader of the camp, and Clarke is the Grounder commander. (Rest in story)
1. Prologue

(Rest of summary) After they slept together, Clarke became pregnant, and she had a daughter. This is the story of how that daughter reunited her mother and father.

Prologue:

Bellamy POV

I didn't know what I expected to come out of the woods that day, but it definitely wasn't a girl about eighteen with four others flanked behind her that had Clarke's eyes, and my hair.

My day had begun as usual. Raven, Wick, and their son were fixing the satellite. I checked on them, and everything was going fine. Then, I went to watch Octavia and Lincoln's daughter. They had gone on a hunt, and was the babysitter. Even though I loved my niece, every time I saw her, I realized that Clarke was gone. I tried to forget about it, but something would make me remember her. Almost everyone thought she was dead, including me.

Suddenly, the sound of drums came from the forest. "Guards, guns, at the ready!" I yelled.

I pulled out my own gun, and headed to the gate. The drums kept pounded, and I saw movement coming from the woods. My feet slowly moved towards the movement. Suddenly the drums stopped, and a figure appeared out of the trees. It was obviously a girl, but she had a mask over everything except her eyes. I looked her in the eye, and I muttered, "Clarke?" I started walking towards the figure, but before I got there, the drums started again, and four other figures came out of the jungle. They flanked out behind her, and she took her mask off. When she did, I saw that she wasn't Clarke, but a girl about the age of eighteen. Even though it wasn't Clarke, her eyes matched perfectly. Her hair was dark brown, like mine.

I held up my gun and asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Immediately, the four men behind her took out their weapons and pointed them at me. The girl put up her hand and said to them, "_Dona shitaco!"_ When the men put away their weapons, the girl started walking towards me.

I kept my gun pointed at her. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Instead of putting her hands up in surrender, she smirked and crossed her arms. "I am Bella," the girl's voice boomed. "I am here to find someone."

I kept my gun up. "Who?"

"I don't know yet," she answered.

Slowly, I moved my gun. "What do you mean?"

Bella moved closer. "I'm looking for my father, but my mother only gave me one clue."

I started to be intrigued. "What was the clue?"

"It wasn't really a clue. It was more of a story my mom used to tell me."

"Again, what was the clue?"

Bella smirked again. "The story was about a princess who loved a rebel king. It's kind of a weird story, but do you know who my father might be?"

My mouth hung open. "I'm pretty sure I am."


	2. Chapter 1

Bellamy POV:

Bella looked at me, and smirked. "Well then, nice to meet you, dad."

"Who's your mother?"

"Who do you think?"

I knew who it was, but I couldn't believe it. "She's still alive?"

"You of all people should know that Clarke Griffin would never just die. She's the Commander."

"I'm Bellamy Blake, by the way."

One of the figures behind Bella came up to us. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but you have already broken two laws today, so you might want to get back to your mother before she takes another finger."

Bella groaned and turned to the figure. "Cameron, _irrumabo outa._"

Cameron put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! Just trying to help!"

"Just go away, weirdo."

Cameron made a fist and hit it his chest where his heart was. Bella did the same, and he walked away.

"What did you say to him?" I asked.

Bella smirked. "Fuck off."

I smirked back. "Nice."

"So, this is where my mom used to live, huh?"

"Only for a while. Come on, I know some people who would love to know Clarke is alive," I said, leading her inside the camp.

Bella clapped her hands twice, and the figures that had been behind her ran up to us. "_Dona shitco._ Unless I tell you to. Cameron." Cameron groaned, and Bella smirked. "Also, just Skylar and Cameron come in. Everyone else stays out."

The four figures, one of which was much smaller than the others, made the same action that Cameron had to Bella. The small figure took off her mask, revealing herself to be a small girl, about three years old. She ran over to Bella and hugged her leg. Bella bent down, and when she rubbed the little girl's head, I knew that she was her mother.

"Skylar, this is Bellamy, my dad," Bella explained pointing at me.

Skylar pouted. "No fair. You have a mommy and a daddy. I don't have either."

"Oh, Sky, that's not true, Clarke is your mommy." Then I realized that Clarke might be involved with a new man.

"Not really. I'm just adopted." Now I was just confused.

"Wait, Clarke adopted another child?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled. "Well, actually, I adopted her in Clarke's name. After Clarke went a little..." Suddenly, she stopped herself. "Nevermind. Basically, she's my adopted sister."

Kiara walked up to us. "Bell, who is this?"

"Kiara, this is Bella. Bella, this is Kiara, my niece," I explained.

Bella smirked. "I should have guessed. You have your father's eyes."

"How do you know Lincoln?" we asked simultaneously.

"Bella?" a new voice asked from the gate.

The three of us turned to see Octavia and Lincoln, back from their hunting trip.

Bella smiled at him, and then ran to greet him. Lincoln dropped the deer he had been holding, opened his arms, and picked her up.

Once he set her down, I could see the shock in his eyes. "You're huge!"

Bella smirked. "I'm not that tall."

"Yeah, well, the last time I saw you, you were eight years old. You're now, what, eighteen?"

"Yeah, but also, I am wearing heels." Bella pointed at her shoes, and they were odd. The shoes were black, but the heels were metal. They had lights on them.

"Wait, you finally got Cameron to make you your Super Heels?" Lincoln asked.

Instead of answering, Bella smirked and stomped her foot. Suddenly, the ground shook, and when she lift her foot, it stopped. Where her heel had been was now a small hole.

"And that's only twenty percent capacity," Cameron commented.

"I have to admit, Cam, you did a good job."

Cameron looked shocked. "Good? I would say amazing, wonderful, spectacular, but fine."

Octavia was the one to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but how do you all know each other?"

"Remember when I said I was helping out the Commander? I was helping her, but I helped by taking care of Bella," Lincoln replied.

"Wait, you knew Clarke was alive and you didn't tell anyone?" I fumed.

Lincoln shook his head. "No, Clarke's not alive. Bella was adopted by Lexa. Or at least that's what I was told."

Bella was suddenly very interested in the dirt. "Yeah, about that. My mom told me to tell you that Lexa had adopted me, but that wasn't true. She didn't die in childbirth. She's the commander."

"Well, that's new. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't supposed to. Clarke told me not to."

Suddenly, we heard someone scream, "Ace! Get back here!" I knew it was Monty trying to get Ace to take a bath.

It was the same everyday. Jasper would tell Ace that he had to take a bath, Ace would run, and Monty would chase him. After Maya died, Monty and Jasper hung out. They decided that they wanted to be more than friends, and five years earlier, they had adopted Ace.

Bella walked back over to me. "Will they ever catch him?"

"Yeah. Eventually some guard says that they would shoot him, so he normally comes after that."

She nodded, and a second later, yelled, "Ace! Come here!" Even though it was a loud command, it came out more like a request.

I smirked, thinking that Ace would just ignore her. Instead, he stopped running and raced to her.

"Yes?" Ace asked.

Bella bent down. "Why don't you want to take a bath?"

"Cause it's not fun."

"But it's fun to be clean."

"No it's not."

Bella crossed her arms. "Tell you what. If you take a bath, you and Skylar can play. How about that?"

"Who's Skylar?" Ace asked.

"My little sister. She's two years younger than you."

Ace thought about it for a second, and then nodded. Bella stood up, took him by the hand, and led him to Monty.

"I believe you have something to say to your daddy," Bella told Ace.

"I'm ready for my bath now," Ace told Monty.

Monty's mouth fell open, and he stared at me. I shrugged, and his mouth closed. "Okay then. Let's go."

The two of them walked away, and Bella walked back to us. Everyone was in shock, except Cameron. He was slowly clapping.

"Bravo, bravo. That took about a minute. A little too long, Bell," he told Bella.

Bella punched him in the shoulder, and it looked like it hurt. "Oh come on, Cam. It wasn't a minute. It was fifty six seconds and two milliseconds, not a minute."

Again, everyone was in shock except Cameron. "I know. Just thought I would round it, but fine, if you want to get technolocal."

"How did you do that? No one is ever able to calm him down," I explained.

Bella smirked. "Let's just say that I'm a kid whisperer."

Cameron groaned, and Skylar laughed. I smiled. This was a family, and at the head of it, was my daughter. That felt really weird to say. I had a daughter.

"I would love for us to stay and chat, but when Clarke finds out you're gone, we're both dead," Cameron commented.

"I don't think Clarke will get that upset," I said. They were just finding their family.

The small group of Grounders all turned and looked at Bella, who was smirking. "You haven't seen Clarke in a long time, Bellamy. She's… changed."

Cameron chuckled under his breath. "Understatement of the year."

"You're right Cam. Bell, could you take me to Jasper?"

My mouth hung open just a bit. The only one who called me "Bell" was my sister. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Perfect. Now, I need you to get Raven and Wick. Bring them to me. Lincoln, you and Octavia should come too. Bring the kids. Cam, Sky. Come with me."

That was an odd request. Surprisingly, Cameron and Skylar made a fist then hit their hearts. The most surprising thing of all was when Lincoln copied the action. "Sovereign," they all said. Lincoln took Octavia and Kiara to get Raven, Wick, and Leo, their son. Cameron and Skylar walked over to Bella, and I, still in shock, led them to Jasper.


	3. Chapter 2

Bellamy POV:

As I led Bella, Cameron, and Sky to Jasper, I was just confused. Obviously, Bella was some sort of leader to the Grounders. She could do the unspeakable, and she was my daughter. Clarke's daughter.

Just then, I heard Bella chuckle, like she was reading my mind. Then Cameron smiled, and I figured that he made a joke.

Once we got to Jasper's room, I suddenly realized that he might not exactly be happy to see Clarke's daughter. He still hadn't really forgiven Clarke for killing Maya.

Taking a slow breath, I knocked on the door. "Jasper, it's me."

Less than two seconds later, I heard the door knob turn, and Jasper's smile met me.

"Hey, Bellam…" His smile started to fade. "Who are these people?"

Before I got a chance to introduce them, Bella walked up to him. "Nice to meet you Jasper. I've heard so much about you. This is Cameron, Skylar, and I'm Bella."

A confused expression took over Jasper's face. "How do you know me?"

Bella chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm Clarke and Bellamy's daughter."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BELLAMY BLAKE!" Jasper yelled.

"I didn't know! Jeez, calm down, Jas!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, are these your children too? I'm so confused!"

Bella started cracking up, and Cameron was scowling. "Do I look like I'm related to these people?" Cam asked.

"Well, you do kind of look like Mom," Bella pointed out. It was then that I realized that Bella never called Clarke Mom.

"Speaking of Mom, we kind of have to get home. She is going to KILL you."

"Why would Clarke just kill you, Bella?" I asked.

Bella suddenly was very interested in the dirt on the floor. "Oh, well, when Cam says 'you', he means us. Yeah, us."

"Okay… Anyway, I brought you here. What are you planning on doing?"

Bella smirked. "I'll tell you in five, four, three, two, one." Just as she said 'one', Lincoln, Octavia, Kiara, Raven, Wick, and their son Leo walked around the corner. I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open at this point.

"Perfect, great reunion, let's get a move on," Cam said coming to stand next to Bella.

"_Cameron, si prega di calmarsi,"_ Bella replied in a language that definitely wasn't Grounder.

Whatever Bella said, Cameron didn't like it. "_Sto solo cercando di essere realistici, qualcosa che spesso dimentica!_"

"That's enough, Cam," Bella muttered under her breath.

"Oh, no, it's not. Now that you've found you're father, you're neglecting everything!" Cam yelled.

The next second went by in slow motion. Bella looked up at Cameron and smirked. Then, she pulled a knife out of her boot and wrapped her arm around Cameron's neck, locking him in a choke hold.

"If you ever say something like that again, I will personally slit your neck!" she yelled. Cam nodded, and she slowly released her grip. Then she smiled like nothing had happened.

"Now, it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Bella, daughter of Clarke and Bellamy." That earned a few gasps. "And yes, Clarke is alive. She is the Commander due to an… accident that happened to Lexa. Also, Clarke has changed. She fought the guilt, but it broke her. I'm hoping to change that."

"So why do you need us?" Octavia asked.

Bella smirked. "You are going to change her."

"Again, us? How?" Monty asked.

"I chose the people she talks about most, and I want you to come to Polis with me."

"What the hell? Are you kidding me?" Raven practically screamed.

I didn't think that I could get any more shocked with my daughter, but she proved me wrong. In one stride, Bella leaned down and came face to face with Raven. "You wish, bitch."

"Looks like someone got their daddy's humor," Jasper said, turning his head to me.

"Now, if there aren't any more interruptions, I can continue. You will all come, along with your children. We can reach Polis is a matter of days. If you refuse to come, I understand," Bella explained.

It was my turn to speak up. "You said that Clarke had changed and the guilt broke her. What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we are in Grounder territory. Here, it isn't safe to speak about it."

I nodded a bit confused at what that meant. The rest of the group was silent, waiting for the first person to speak up.

"I'm in," a voice said, raising a hand. I turned to see Monty raising his hand. "Whatever happened to Clarke is as much our faults as hers. I for one want to fix my mistake."

"Well I guess then I'm in too," Jasper piped.

Octavia stepped forward. "Me too. I need Clarke to know I forgive her for, you know, Ton DC."

"She used to go there once a month, to mourn," Bella told us. "Now it's just me."

"I'm obviously in," Lincoln added.

"Us too," Wick joined in, put his arm around Raven.

All eyes turned to me. "Well she is the mother of my daughter. I think I go by default."

Bella let a breath I didn't know she was holding. "Thank God! This would never have worked if you didn't come." She started walking away from us, and we knew that we should follow.

Once outside, we found the rest of her entourage waiting for us. "These are our guests! They are not to be harmed in any way and they are to be treated with the utmost respect! Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Bella's voice boomed.

The Grounders all made fists and hit their chests. "Sovereign!" Two of the figures started walking towards the treeline, while one stayed behind to hand Bella a black cape. Without a word, Skylar and Cameron out their masks back on while Bella put the cape around her shoulders. It trailed behind her like a black wedding veil, and it had a hood. Skylar, Cameron, and the figure flanked out in front of her, the four of them forming a diamond. As they walked towards the entrance of Camp Jaha, people came out of there tents to watch the Grounder princess stride out of camp. Just as she crossed through the exit of the camp, she turned around and gazed at a figure leaning on the remaining parts of the Ark.

"I'll bring her back, I promise," Bella called to the figure.

"Be careful," the figure replied.

Bella smirked. "Always, Grandmother."


End file.
